


Tales Of Arcadia Oneshots And Requests!

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Because I am obsessed.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Draal/Nomura (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Jim Lake Jr., Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Seamus Johnson/Krel Tarron, Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron, Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack, Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack/Aja Terron, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Rules for the requests:

1\. Only the characters and ships in the tags can be included. (Which is most of the characters)

2\. I will not write Merlin as nice no matter the scenario. He shall always be the jerk.

3\. I won't do smut, but other genres are allowed.

4\. All AUs are allowed except for A/B/O.

5\. When I don't have requests, I'll post oneshots of my own.

6\. Go wild. No mercy.


	2. 'Album'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ijustlikesiblingfluff: Can you do some sibling fluff between Krel and Aja since they have a really strong relationship?
> 
> Idk if this counts but here we go--

Aja was sitting on her bed. Luug was sitting in front of her, rolling a small toy around and trying to eat it as Aja laughed and took pictures.

Her door slammed open. "Aja!" Her brother rushed over to her bed, grabbing her by her wrist. "We need to go. Now."

"What's wrong?" She quickly asks, picking up her Serrator from the bedside table in a hurry. "Is there an attack?"

"What. No." Krel shook his head with a sigh and took the Serrator, setting it back where it was. "There's a new... They call it an 'album'? Yeah, there's a new album of songs and I'm going to buy it."

"A what now?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I thought albums were for pictures."

"Yes, I did too." Krel sighed. "Humans keep using the same words all the time for some reason." He continued to pull her away. "Now let's go."

"Why am I coming anyways?"

"Because I say so. And because Zadra wouldn't let me out alone."

* * *

Aja and Krel entered the same shop that Krel had almost stolen a record from. The pink-haires girl from that first day was also still working behind the counter and looking at something on her phone.

Aja cringed, remembering that event before they knew about earth culture and rules and whispered to her younger brother. "Little brother, maybe we should go buy this album thing from somewhere else."

Krel rolled his eyes and moved towards the girl casually. "Hi Zoe." He waved casually, causing the girl to look up from her phone.

"Hey." She replied simply, pocketing her phone.

"The album." He exclaimed. "You said it'll come today."

Aja watched as the girl, Zoe, as her brother said, looked over at one of the empty racks and shrugged. "It's sold out, I'm afraid."

"What?!" Krel cried, going quiet as a few other people in the shop turned to him with glares. "What do you mean it's sold out?!" He continued, a bit more quietly.

"It sold out. Everyone bought it and there's no more. They're all gone." She smirked, looking under the counter. "But I kept this two." She discreetly put a weird semi-flat thing on the counter.

"Is that it?" Krel asked, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"...Yeah?"

He quickly paid and said goodbye before moving back to his sister as they exited the shop.

"What was _that_ about?" Aja questioned as they made their way back home. "I thought she didn't like us."

"Well while you were busy with Steve, I was doing my own things." He said vaguely, refusing to elaborate. 

"...Okay?" She shrugged it off after spotting a cafe. "Steve told me about these milkshake drinks? He said they were good. Maybe we should try one."

"No." Krel complained. "Let's just go home."

"Hey! You forced me out and you have to pay." Aja dismissed, grabbing him by the wrist like he had done to her before and pulling him towards the cafe.

Soon they got their two milkshakes and settled down at one of the tables.

She took a large sip from hers, humming with pleasure. "These taste nice." She commented. "How's yours?"

"It's nice." He nodded, taking a small sip as he examined the disk he took put of the flat thing.

While the younger alien was examining his new discovery, she quickly finished her milkshake and looked over at her brother's mischievously.

She quickly jumped over to him, snatching his milkshake and causing him to shout in protest. "Hey! Give it back."

She took a large sip from the stolen drink. "Come get it if you can!" She challenged before promptly running out of the cafe, Krel soon following after to get back his milkshake.

* * *

Aja slowly opened the door to their house, Krel trailing after her quietly. They had been out way past they were allowed to and they definitely didn't want to get caugh--

"Where were you."

They looked up. 

Zadra was standing right in front of them.

_Well, kleb._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krel obsession is valid he's a dork--


	3. Magic Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swampcreecher: Douxie and Claire magic lessons? Maybe Jim makes them delicious snacks too?
> 
> Sorry this is so short I've been on a writers block
> 
> Also Krel/Douxie and Jim/Douxie are also now ships you can request and they're in the tags now

"No no, not like that." Douxie sighed, cauing the girl to drop her hands again with a huff. "You have to channel it into the flame not the candle."

Claire groaned and tried again, focusing on the bright flame of the candle in front of her. "Yeah. I get it. Just the flame." She muttered under her breath as the flame started to slowly take a purplish hue, only for the hue to vanish and cause the white candle to turn purple again before she gave up and it turned back to normal. "It's not working."

"Ah. Teaching this is harder than I thought." The wizard sighed, before an idea came to his mind. "What if you pretend the candle wick doesn't exist?"

Claire looked at him quizzically. "Pretend it doesn't- How would _that_ work?"

"I- Uh- Pretend it's floating above the candle. Like it's in the air and not connected to it at all." He tried to explain.

The girl hummed and nodded, focusing on the flame again. It took a long time, but slowly it caught a purple hue, turning to lilac after a few moments. She gasped and moved her hand, causing the flame to follow her hand's movement and bend.

Then she raised her hand, causing it to shoot up to the ceiling.

She and Douxie yelped, jumping back from the purple flame before it disintegrated back to nothingness.

"Maybe next time don't try this outside? I don'twant to be responsiblefor this place going up in flames." Came Jim's voice from the doorway, having been put in charge of the two. He was holding a tray of guacamole.

The magic lesson was quickly abandoned when the snacks arrived.


End file.
